We Saw The Writing In The Notebook
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: Hermione writes 'I Heart Weasley' in her notebook, and Fred and George see it! What'll happen when Hermione drops a private note she never intended to give! Could it possibly...save her life!
1. We Know You Love Us!

Hermione sat down across from the fire in the Common Room. She opened a book and started to read it, but she was rudely interrupted by none other than -wait for it- The Weasley twins!

They sat on either side of her and began talking. Fred spoke first. "We saw you write 'I Heart Weasley' in your notebook yesterday. It's not Ginny, I shouldn't even need to explain that. It's not Ron because you have _some _sense!"

"It's not Percy because he's a prat and too goody-goody even for you. It's not Charlie because you hardly know him, and he's too punk-rock."

"It's not Bill because he's already married."

"So..." Both of them said at the same time. "Which one of us is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stood up and left. And a piece of paper fell from her book- a letter never meant to be read by anyone. But Fred picked it up anyway. Great.

**A/N: 'Kay, just something I found on Tumblr! If you want me to continue, I can. I can tell you what the letter said. It's just 2 o'clock in the morning, and I've been making Maximum Ride & Harry Potter video chat rooms, and writing Vampire Knight stories, for 3 hours strait. So my brain is fried and I'm fresh out of ideas. So...yeah.**


	2. Going From All Laughs To All Tears

**A/N: Okay, so all of you asked me to continue. I'm still at a writers block, so sorry if this is crappy! It's kinda sad, so if you want me to change ot from humor let me know! :)**

_Dear Fred and Company,_

_If you're reading this it means I'm dead, and have killed myself. I've been feeling upset for a while now. The reason I'm writing this to __**you **__is because I need to admit something. Fred, I've always really liked you...more than a friend. I wish I would've had the guts to tell you before this happened. So...my stuff. Give Ginny my muggle cloths. Donate my books to the library. Give my muggle chess set to Ron- Maybe he'll be able to learn to play without yelling at the pieces. Give Crookshanks to Harry, because I can actually trust him to take care of my baby. Give Mr. Weasley (Arthur) my rubber duck, my pencil, my batteries, and my printer paper. I'm sure he'll be very interested in all of the objects. To both of the twins, I've left a copy of '1,000 Magical Pranks and Jokes' under my bed at Hogwarts that I was planning to give you for your birthdays. It's all yours. To Mrs. Weasley, I leave my muggle cookbook. To Luna, I leave my hand mirror. I think you'll find it has some hidden talents. To Neville, I leave my copy of 'Herbology Teaching: A Guide To Everything You Need To Know About Herbology'. Let my parents have the rest.I leave you these things because they're things that I could look at and think of you. You all mean a lot to me. Now, to Fred personally. You can have the locket that's around my neck right now. It has a picture of me in it, that's really it. It'll sing to you if you say the word 'Love'. I'll miss you all!_

_Love the no-longer in huge pain,_

_Hermione no-more Granger_

"Well?" Asked George, who was sitting across from Fred. Fred wasn't fully out of shock when he silently stood and ran (just a little faster and he'd be flying!) up to the girls' dormitory. Ignoring the password he just poked the vase holding the white roses on the portrate and the door opened right up. He assumed that Hermione's bed was the one with the curtains closed and the silent crying sounds.

"Hermione..." Fred said cautiosly, opening the curtain. Hermione quickly wiped away a tear and tried to act as normally as possible.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed. Fred just handed her the letter.

"I read it. You worried me, Hermione." Happy-Go-Lucky Fredrick Weasley was actually frowning, near tears. All of those years that he'd teased her, annoyed her...they didn't ever help, did they?

Hermione only had to look at the first line. "No," she said. "No, no, no, this is _not _happening!" She stood up and ran out, clearly crying again. Fred follower her this time.

Hermione went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and sat down at the same spot where she had sat brewing Polyjuice Potion 2 years ago. She cried harder. No, no, this is _not _happening, she thought. She pulled the knife she had shunken out of her pocket and enlarged it back to regular size. She started with her wrists. Over and over, covering both of her forearms. Then she held it over her heart.

"No one knows what I've been through," She whispered. "Nobody understands. And now they never will."

_-_-_-_-_With-Fred_Outside-the_Bathroom-Door_-_-_-_-_

"Let me in, damn ghost!" Fred shouted, pounding on the door. Moaning Myrtle was doing everything to keep him out. She knew more about Hermione's life then you'd think, and she knew that Fred had hurt her.

Fred kicked the door in frustration. _She's going to kill herself in there! _He thought. _Damn ghost!_ He sat against the wall and burried his head in his hands.

"A Weasley twin crying...?" Someone asked. Fred looked up- it was Harry.

"Fred." Fred whispered.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Fred. They were never best friends, but if Harry saw an 80-year-old woman on the side of the road crying he would sit down and comfort her, no matter complete strangers.

"Hermione's in there, Harry. And I'm pretty sure she's going to try to kill herself." Fred said, looking Harry dead in the eye. Harry's eyes widened and stood up quickly.

"Where is she?" Harry asked frantically.

"The lavatory. Myrtle won't let me in." Fred said, a hint of I-Give-Up in his voice. Harry made Fred stand up and they barged into the bathroom. Myrtle wasn't fast enough, and they made it in.

"Hermione!" Fred screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Her body was limp and cold. Blood was poured all over the floor. From the looks of it, book-loving, goody-goody, all-O's, snitch Hermione Jean Granger...was dead.

Fred knelt down beside her. There was no blood coming from her chest. Her wrists had finally bled too much for her body to take. She took her hand and both of his.

"I love you too, Hermione. I wish you would have stayed with me long enough to realize it." Fred said. He burried his head in her chest and cried harder than ever. She was gone. She was gone forever.

Harry was rubbing Fred supportivally on the back when he noticed it.

"Don't give up yet." He said. He held out his first and middle fingers and put them on the side of Hermione's neck, holding them there for a while.

"She's still got a pulse! She's still got a chance! Hurry, grab her!" Harry said nervously. Fred grabbed her with his right arm and her grabbed Harry with his left. Apperation was the only choice, even if he was underaged.

Fred was lucky- there was a pop and a bad head pain, but they all made it to the hospital wing in piece.

"Fredrick Weasley! You know very well not to-" Madam Pomfrey started, and stoped dead when she saw Hermione. Hermione was lifted onto a bed on the spot, and some healers came over to help.

"What happened to her?" asked Madam Pomfrey. Fred spoke up.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, Madam, but Hermione did this herself. With a knife. Harry and I found her unconscious." he said. A few spells here and a potion there and they were done with Hermione.

"She'll need to stay here for a few weeks..._without any visiters._" A healer said. After being promised that they would be the first ones to be in touch when she woke, Fred and Harry headed back to the Common Room.

"Have you two seen Hermione?" Ron asked as soon as they walked into the common room. "George said she was upset earlier. No one's seen her for a couple hours, and she's not in the library or in her dorm!"

Fred took a deep breath. "She's in the hospital wing and not aloud visiters. Why she's there is her buissness and not in my hands to tell." he said. He sat down by the fire and began reading _Hogwarts, a History_. Yeah, that's how bad it was.

"A game of Wizard Chess?" Harry asked Ron, avoiding the Hermione subject.

"No, Harry." Ron said.

"Exploading Snap?"

"Harry! I need to know what's wrong with Hermione!"

"I'm sorry, mate. It's her story to tell. You'll know in a couple weeks."

..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...

Just about everyone knew something was wrong with Hermione. After all, the bookworm wouldn't be missing that many classes unless something was seriously wrong. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and even Lee all tried to go and visit her, but when the healer said "No visitors." She meant "No visitors.".

After 3 and a half long weeks, Fred got the call. He got it in his head, which was creepy. He had a weird buzzing feeling. He ran strait to the hospital wing.

"I'm here to see Hermione. She woke up, didn't she?" Fred asked a healer. The healer nodded in the direction on Hermione's bed and Fred ran over there.

"Hermione?" He asked. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Fred." She said. She was handed a bowl of regular muggle strawberry icecream and was told to eat, sense she hadn't had anything thay hadn't been shoved down her throught through a tube for almost a month.

"Why'd you do it?" Fred asked nervously.

"I believe I could be asking you the same question." Hermione said, taking a spoonful of icecream.

"Because...Hermione, I'm glad you gave me that letter. It saved your life. And it told me how you felt. Hermione...I love you!" Fred blurted out. He blushed and looked down, but Hermione directed his head back up to look at her.

"I love you too, Fredrick Weasley." She said. He leaned in and kissed her. And that's how they spent the first few minutes of his visit. But of course Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the whole gang had to get there just then.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, getting a few angry glances from Healers. He gave her a big hug and she hugged back.

"Harry helped save you." Fred smiled. Thank goodness for Harry, or Fred might have just given up on himself, slowly rotting away just like Hermione had.

Hermione tighted her grip on Harry. "Bloody hell, Hermione, for a person who's just woken up you have a strong grip!" Harry said when she finally released him. Everyone laughed. Ron was next.

"Hermione!" He said. He leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled weakly.

"Maybe you'll find out some day, Ronald. But for now...I doubt you even want to know!" She whispered back. They let go of each other, and Hermione got a round of hugs from most of the Gryffindors who were pouring in and a few students in other houses. And then Hermione realized that she really was loved. And there were people here who loved her, and would care if she died. She decided never to hate herself again. After all, if she died, she's have to leave Fred!

**A/N: Well? Happy enough ending? Are you happy I told you what the letter said? I actually CRIED while writing it! A lot of this was based on real life, so I just kept going and going. I might write a sequal telling why Hermione was depressed, so keep a look out! Also, it went from K to T because of mild swearing and a lot of self harm, so I appologize if you were looking for something more innocent! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Loves, Hermione B.**

**(Oh, yeah. I know I have grammar mistakes. I've messaged 10 different Betas but none of them have replied :P So if you know a good Beta, let me know!)**


End file.
